ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Larentya
|image = Larentyawiki.png |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Olga Kurylenko |Created By= Nyxi |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 3240 |Species= Fae |Position= Amazon General |affiliation = Summer Court|species = Fae}} Overview She was born Adoghina, the child of a high priestess of Winter. As Ice Fae. Adoghina grew up in the frozen mountains and learned the ways of Winter. When she was old enough to marry, he mother sold her to a wealthy man as his bride. Adoghina lived with her husband for a season before he left his manor on business. In time she learned her husband was a serial murderer and tortured the brides before her. When he returned, she killed him and fled that place, sure her mother would come to punish her disobedience. Soon after, she was found by the season fae, Summer. Adoghina cast away her previous life, including her name, and was renamed from the she-wolf, Larentya. Hippolyta, the Summer season, taught her to weld a weapon and took her as a general and a lover. Soon, they began to build a court of women, rescuing those who found themselves at the abuse and mercy of men. Larentya still serves as the general in the Amazon army. She has given birth to two sons by the Huntsman, but they were taken from her and given to the Goblin King, as is the Amazon way. She has had a hand in raising the three Harpies, Hippolyta's daughters, and continues to fight along side her lover and queen, Hippolyta. History Born first daughter to the high preistess, the ice fae Adoghina was destined for a life of invisible slavery. She grew up on the frozen mountains learning the ways of Winter. Every day was a new celebration of the season and she was required to serve his cause no matter what the cost. When she was a child, she fell from a snowbank and was saved by the frozen breath of Winter. There she spoke with him and learned that he was nothing like what her mother visioned. He was just a gifted fae, not a god. From then on, Adoghina was a disobediance child. When she was old enough to marry, the young girl was sold to a wealthy man for a high price. Her mother claimed that it was Winter's will, but Adoghina knew she only sought out the money. Unhappily married, Adoghina was taken to his manor to serve as his dutiful wife. She lived unhappily there, but her husband was not unkind to her. She was gifted with expensive things and delicate meals, however, Adoghina was not happy. It was not until the spring, when her husband left for business, she felt anything other than numb. She was given the keys to the mansion and had free reign, only she was not to enter one room. The curious girl could only take so much and found herself unlocking the very door she was told not to. inside she found the bodies of his previous brides tortured and mutilated. To her horror, Adoghina fled but only foudn herself face to face with the man who had commited those terrible crimes. In the struggle for her life, Adoghina braved him and killed him. She fled the manor in fear, but was greeted by the Season Fae of Summer - the opposite of her Winter's blood. Summer, now named Hippolyta, took her in and trained her to use a weapon. In time Adoghina shed her old life and name. She was renamed -Larentya- the she wolf, for she had a frozen heart with no room for mercy to bleed out. As vicious as she was, there was a small place for one individual to hold in her heart. Larentya fell for the Amazon queen, Hippolyta, and the advances were returned and soon, she was taken as a lover. The general, Larentya, vowed to protect the cause of the Amazon's so long as the queen saw her fit. Together, they fought in the great war. Together they battled the gods monsters, Gargoyles, to try and protect their cause. In time, Larentya decided to add to the ranks of the Amazon's and took a man for a night. This man was no ordinary man, he was The Huntsman, and their union brought forth two children. Twins were born to the general, but to her heartache and disappointment, they were sons. Taran and his brother were taken from her and given to Jareth, the Goblin King as tribute. After Laren healed from the heartache, she took her place as Hippolyta's right hand once more. Recently The blight has entered Allutheria. The general and a small scouting party set out to collect tributes from the land. In their travels, they encountered a blighted hoard. Larentya fought hard but her company was mostly lost to the monsters. She returned to Themyscia as a failure and her queen had no qualms in expressing her disappointment. The queen sent her to capture and collect the blighted so that she might observe them. The general took her orders and set out. She returned with a colelction to show the other Amazon women what was coming. There they learned what was to come and prepared for it best they could. Not long after, she and the great Lioness, Nemea, strolled boarders and found a stranger - a man - among them. After the lion spared him, Larentya took him to the queen, interested in his strength and stamina against the lioness. War has come to the Amazon country. Hoards come by the thousands to their walls. The general, along with other Amazon's gather their weapons and face the enemy head on to protect their home and people.